Conventionally, gloves of the above-mentioned kind are packaged into boxes which often feature a tear-out slot, similar to tissue boxes, through which gloves can be removed. The processes used in manufacture of the gloves typically result in lack of orientation of the final product, which consequently is presented to a packaging room in a random orientation. As a result, the gloves are packaged in random unoriented fashion in the boxes via the end of the box which is subsequently sealed. Unfortunately, this form of packaging results in the gloves often being entwined and/or screwed-up, and therefore difficult to remove through the slot. Furthermore, the gloves when withdrawn from the box are poorly presented.
The random orientation of the gloves in the boxes could be eliminated if they were manually oriented and layer packed, but this would usually be considered to be a prohibitively costly procedure.
It is known to orient condoms for packaging by blowing them along pneumatic tubes. Although this approach has shown some promise in tests with gloves, it was found not to be reliable for those types of gloves without a peripheral head at their mouth.